Different Worlds
by Rinail
Summary: AU/AE. Whenever his intense, fiery crimson eyes locked onto my own, I'd feel an overbearing agony pulse through my body. Maybe it was because I knew that I couldn't love him; he was my sister's long-term crush after all. But seeing his eyes caused cryptic dreams to flash before my eyes, captivating me all the more and making my resolve waver. Just who was Natsume Hyuuga?
1. Chapter 1: Different Endings

**Chapter I:**

**Different Endings**

_"When you have lost hope, you have lost everything. And when you think all is lost, when all is dire and bleak, there is always hope."_

_-Pittacus Lore_

She knew she was going to die.

Despite what Hotaru said, everything felt constricted and so tight around her chest, making it harder to breathe. It was the cold pain of death she felt coming on to her side as she saw her best friend's tears drip down the pale cheek.

Some people often died painlessly, but she knew that wasn't her ending. It would be too light a punishment for her, a girl who comitted too many sins and caused grief all around. Her fate was to die, with every detail clear to the finest point, including the suffocating pain.

Looking up at the ceiling as she took her last breaths, she wondered if it was too much to wish to be with her friends forever. Taking in one last breath, she smiled at Hotaru as the world faded from her vision.

* * *

A girl was walking lightly through the academy. Her long, auburn tresses, normally held up in somewhat childish pigtails, were loose and limp, framing her pale face. Her hazel eyes, once sparkling and lively, were dull as if she lost hope in everything she believed in. In a way, some would think that maybe she had.

Her knee-high, black boots clacked softly in the empty, extravagant halls of her beloved academy, the foundation of everything she knew and loved.

But soon, it would all be gone.

The girl found herself wandering through the corridors, drinking in all of the features in hopes that it would inscribe itself into her brain and never fade. She walked aimlessly for what she thought would be the last time.

The sky was clear, except for a few fluffy clouds here and there. The sunlight spilled through the windows all the way at the top of the walls, casting shadows where the sun didn't hit. Though one would think it was overall a beautiful day, with a slight breeze ruffling the bright green leaves, a close observer would disagree.

They would notice how the clouds looked rather ominous, with the imperceptible shade of gray. They would notice that the shadows the sun cast were looming over over the few dead plants remaining, even though it was April. They would notice how the breeze was like a whisper, warning those who listened about a danger soon to come.

Nature was right, but no one had listened.

**OoloO**

Narumi paused right in front of the doorway of his classroom at the sight of the girl. She was renowned for her optimism and her ability to make anyone laugh. To see her like this, almost like a lifeless doll, was a rarity practically no one had even heard about, much less seen.

Narumi turned and continued walking until he was right in front of the girl. She didn't seem to notice him until she bumped into him. "Are you okay?" he asked out of sheer concern.

The girl froze in her steps. "Yep," she said, fidgeting.

Narumi opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. He meant to ask if she was okay emotionally and mentally speaking, but she obviously wasn't. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He could tell she was lying, just by how tense she looked and the way she was averting her eyes.

He shook his head, making the blond locks follow the small motion. "Okay. Never mind then."

The girl smiled before walking away. Narumi's smile dropped from his lips. He turned around in the opposite direction the girl had went, pitying her.

Her eyes had a worn, beaten-down expression, one that most adults didn't have until they were dragged down with problems of their own. A teacher at a problematic school that was corrupted from the inside out, and his amethyst eyes had yet to gain that darkness that had lingered in her hazel ones.

_Her eyes, _he thought with a shiver, _are too mature and aged for a twelve year-old girl._

As the thought passed through his mind, he instantly felt guilt weighing heavily upon his shoulders. He felt as if he was responsible, as if he had betrayed the brunette somehow.

After all, the girl had done pretty much everything in an effort to make the academy change its cruel ways. Her work paid in the end, but she had given things nobody should sacrifice. She had gone through dangers only kids with hyperactive imaginations would merely dream of as they wished for a similar adventure. Narumi betted she would've been that kid with the overactive imagination, but that time had long since passed.

Narumi scoffed at himself. Somewhere along the way, she had lost her innocence along with her childhood that should've lasted much, much longer. She wasn't even a teen yet, just barely twelve but she lost her childhood before it had even begun.

Like a childhood that should've come with parents.

For most of her life, she had been left in the dark involving the topic of her parents. She grew up on the rural side of Japan with her 'grandpa', abiding his rules and the reprimands that occasionally came with her many mistakes.

It wasn't until after she attended the academy that she finally learned about her parents. She found out, with the help of a somewhat unwilling teacher, that her father had died before she was even born. She had watched him die, but she could've prevented it. They had been so close, standing just mere inches away from her. Then, as she ignored the protests of her friends beside her, she had reached out her arm to do something, anything. She had been too late though. He was already gone.

She had an uncle named Kazumi, but she didn't even know she had other relatives besides her grandpa until she came to the academy. Unlike her father, Kazumi was a serious, strict man with a strong sense of duty. He had the Longetivity Alice that made him look like he was in his twenties forever and the Detection Alice, which allowed him to see of a person had an Alice, be it through a picture, meeting in person, or in a reflection.

She had been deprived of a childhood that came with friends and hopefully, love.

She had friends. That, no one could deny. Yes, she had friends but she couldn't remember them after this day- she wasn't _permitted_ to.

As for love? She had gotten her love, but as was the case for most of the things she had, it came with a price.

For one, when she met him, he was cold and distant to everybody except his best friend Ruka, but even the two were growing distant. The rest of his class were either in love with him because of his rebellious and 'bad boy' act that wasn't really an act, followed him because he was a role model for other students that hated the teachers and their ways of deceiving others, or scared of him because of rumors that he murdered a person or that he burnt a whole city down.

Secondly, the person she loved was slowly dying and it wasn't from an illness or disease. Actually, it would've been better if that was the cause of his deteriorating health. At least it would be curable. He was dying from his own power, called an Alice.

He was allowed to access fire whenever he wanted, in whatever shape. Every time he conjured fire, though, in order to protect his friends who didn't even realize they were being protected, his life force was drained, promising him a very slow, painful death.

Thirdly, after years of naivety coming from the young girl, she found his true feelings towards her in a not-so-normal way, triggering her feelings and finally allowing her to reply that she loved him too. It was all a very sweet moment, but it couldn't last. They were forced to separate and after her mother was killed by a betrayal that came from a student, the girl was taken hostage.

Conflicts ensued and the boy had died as a result.

What happened was that a controlled student had stabbed the boy in the back as he was distracted. After a moment of hesitation, the boy had decided to kill the elementary school principal, the man who had caused the academy to be corrupted. He had shooed off his friends and saying that he wouldn't die; at least not before seeing the girl's bright smile.

That promise wasn't kept.

The girl had arrived just in time for the notorious fire-user nicknamed the Black Cat to take his last breath. She had pleaded with him, hoping for him to respond, reminding him of their promise on Christmas while all her friends had watched sadly as they had known the truth.

Seeing as his hand was still warm and his flames were still ongoing, she had taken it as a sign that he was still alive - just not breathing.

The flames were taking away his life, and the girl had known that fact all too well. She had begged him to stop the fire, but to no avail. His hand was slowly growing cold.

Tears had streamed out of her eyes without her knowing it, and her body had begun to be bathed in a strange light; exactly like the one earlier when she stole all the stones of the Soul-Sucking Alice out of some peoples' bodies. As she hugged him, wishing for him to come back, her body was fully engulfed in the light. With a flash, the light was gone, along with the flames and the girl's consciousness.

Kazumi's mask had cracked gradually until it eventually fell to the ground, shattered in pieces. A thought had sprung into his head as he dropped to the ground to pick up two stones - but they was no ordinary stones. The crimson stone, the same color as the boy's eyes, was, in a nutshell, the boy's Alice in a condensed shape in form of a stone. Because of that, the stone was called an Alice stone. The other Alice stone, however, was a light but at the same time, a deep orange that wasn't as big as the boy's. It was the girl's Alice stone.

The girl's eyes had fluttered open and she had snapped awake at the sight of the boy. She had skimmed her hands over his face and arms, hoping to see a sign - a twitch of his fingers, a groan from his injuries, even a heartbeat - that implied he was alive.

He wasn't.

The girl was about to cry from despair, but her uncle provided another alternative. With shaking hands, Kazumi (who happened to be the High School Principal, called the HSP for short) had explained briefly, saying that since the boy's Alice was taking away his life, giving more of the Alice back might lengthen it.

The girl had lunged for the red stone and held it down on the boy's injured chest, praying that her power would come into play. Her Alice was a rare one, one that had only been seen once before. Her Alices were Nullification, giving her the power to literally nullify any other Alices, Insertion, which was the power to insert any Alice stones into someone so they may temporally wield the power the Alice stone held, and finally, Stealing - the ability to steal Alices and shape it into an Alice stone. The last wielder of the Nullification Alice was her dad, while Insertion and Stealing Alices were inherited by her mom.

As she had hoped to insert the stone into the boy, prolonging his life even just by a bit, the stone had refused to budge and stayed in the palm of her hand, pressed firmly on the boy's chest.

Her power was gone. Her Alices were the only thing that was keeping her in the school. Now that it was lost...

Only the girl's friend, Hotaru, was thoughtful and smart enough to see a chance to turn things around. That chance came in the form of a certain teacher who was conveniently there at the time and had the power to time-travel. Nodacchi, Hotaru, and her brother Subaru who had the Healing and Pain Alice, they took along the dead body and time-travelled back a few days to prevent all of the events that had transpired from happening.

After a week of no communication, even she, the girl with even she, the faithful and unwavering girl, was starting to have doubts. Eventually, Hotaru had come back, with the boy in her older brother's arms.

In the end, the hope amounted to nothing. The hope was crushed and trodden on, for he was still dead.

If the girl had looked more closely, she would have noticed the anguished look in her friend's violet eyes.

That way, she would know. She would know that there was no saving the boy she loved.

That way, Hotaru wouldn't have had to speak in such a resigned tone and tight voice with all her regrets and grief tangled into it. The girl would've seen Hotaru's eyes were dark with emotion, something Hotaru hadn't shown in quite a while.

That way, the girl would know there was no hope.

All this ran through Narumi's head as he strode back toward the faculty room, hoping to try and convince his superiors to rethink the decision.

* * *

The girl sighed, swinging her long legs back and forth as she gripped the stone bench she was sitting on with pale hands. She was in the courtyard, thinking about what to say when it was time to leave. It was her last day here, after all.

"... Can it work?"

Distant voices spoken in a whisper drifted along with the wind. It was so inaudible, that the girl almost didn't catch the words.

"I don't know."

A hesitant pause.

The person continued speaking, a girl, her voice becoming clearer by the second. "There is a slim possibility that it could work, but there would have to be something lost."

_Subaru and Hotaru, _the girl realized. Hurriedly, she looked around for a place to hide. Finding an oak tree, she quickly scaled it and was halfway up the entire tree when she thought, _Why am I doing this?_

Despite her thought, she continued climbing and watched - eavesdropped on - the conversation.

"Who?" Subaru asked quietly.

Hotaru sighed, looking up at the sky. "I don't know. This thing," she gestured toward a rectangular invention in her hands, "will tell me. It will know. That is, if it'll even work."

The invention looked like a metal box. The box, the size of a large textbook, was white and smooth, with only a few buttons in the corner, all of which beamed different colors.

As Hotaru got up from the bench that the girl had previously sat on, the invention began to blink a red light, as if telling Hotaru something.

Hotaru looked around to see if someone was near, and was rewarded by the sight of the girl grasping a branch with her hands. "Mikan?"

Mikan Sakura hesitantly looked down and after a moment of hesitation, she jumped down, wincing when she landed on her right knee, scratching it. "Hey, Hotaru. What were you talking about?"

Instead of answering, Hotaru looked towards Subaru, who in turn looked at her. "Is it her?" Subaru said.

"It is. Though I don't know why it would be her since she..." Hotaru's eyes widened a bit, as if she realized something. "Of course. Nullification, Stealing, Insertion."

Mikan felt uneasy. It was her Alices... or her used-to-be Alices. The blood from her scratch began to trickle down her leg in a thin, red line. She shifted almost unconsciously to her other foot, putting her weight on it. She paid no heed to it though as she attentively watched the two siblings in their silent conversation.

"What about those Alices?" Mikan asked.

Seeing as her best friend wouldn't reply, she looked at Subaru, who also seemed to realize the same thing as Hotaru. After a few seconds, he visibly relaxed and shook his head, saying, "It can't be her. She lost her Alices so it wouldn't work."

Hotaru didn't seem to hear him as she took out a notepad and a pencil and wrote furiously. A minute later, she showed her older brother what she wrote, who took it with calculating eyes.

When Mikan got a small peek at it, her head swam. It was full of numbers and scientific terms that the thought of it made her dizzy. As she scanned the paper, she saw some words she understood, like 'lost', 'Alices', 'life', and 'box'. That was it.

Directing her attention somewhere else, her eyes landed on Subaru, who was frowning. His violet eyes, sharp behind his glasses which made him look all the more smarter, were churning with an emotion Mikan couldn't comprehend. Sadness? Relief? Anger? She didn't know.

Just as Mikan was about to ask what the matter was, Subaru spoke heavily. "According to your calculations, if she goes through with this, there is no 'if'. Her life will be lost in the process."

Mikan scrunched her eyebrows. What were they talking about?

Hotaru looked at her brother with blank eyes. "This is a waste of time. It won't work. I'll just destroy this or recycle it. It might be good for spare parts."

Mikan gasped. "No!" Two heads swung toward her direction. "I won't allow it! Whatever it is, you can't let one of your inventions go to waste!"

"Mikan."

Mikan clamped her mouth shut. Hotaru's voice was dangerously low as she proceeded to say, "Do you even know what you're saying? This invention could - no - _will_ destroy you. It will take away your life."

Mikan blinked, blinked again, then smiled at her best friend. "Tell me what it does, then. If it could take away my life, I should at least know what it does."

Hotaru seemed a bit taken aback at this. Regaining her composure, she replied, "It has the power to take away all Alices and put it in this box. Any Alices in the world... Any Alices in _any_ world," she explained.

Mikan's eyes widened. She fidgeted as she asked, "What's this have to do with my life then?"

"Dummy. Your Alices could potentially nullify and steal the other Alices, then insert it into the box."

"Why would I need to nullify when I can steal or vice versa?" Mikan asked, tilting her head.

"There are Alices more powerful than yours. You couldn't possibly steal them all in one go. You would at least need to nullify them partially, steal them, and then insert it into the box," Subaru said.

"Okay, I guess I can understand that. But what's it have to do with my life?" Mikan asked again.

"An Alice is a power," Hotaru said simply. Her eyes were diverted.

Mikan looked at Hotaru. "So?"

"Theoretically, you can get your Alice back."

Mikan's eyes widened once again. "I can? But how?"

Hotaru refused to speak, keeping her eyes on the grass. Seeing as his sister wasn't going to speak, Subaru spooe up. "... You can get your Alice back-"

"At the price of my life," Mikan interrupted as she realized what Hotaru tried to say.

Hotaru nodded stiffly.

"So let me get this straight: I could gain my Alices back, but momentarily. Then, we could use those Alices to nullify, steal, and then insert the Alices in alternate universes at the price of my life. Including parallel worlds too?" Mikan asked.

Subaru and Hotaru were surprised. "I'm shocked that you know about parallel worlds, Mikan," Hotaru said, sounding mildly impressed.

Mikan pouted. "Just because I'm not the smartest-" Hotaru snorted, "-doesn't mean I don't know some things. So parallel worlds count too, right? Past and present included?"

Hotaru and Subaru nodded.

"Then let's do it."

Hotaru firmly stated, "No. Are you trying to throw away your li-"

"I am not," Mikan said equally firmly. "I–Hotaru. If you knew that you could change the world for the better, would you do it?"

"So you're doing it for heroics? You-"

"I'm not!" Mikan yelled, losing her temper. Subaru watched quietly with mild interest. "Think about what I could do. I could prevent this from ever happening. I could prevent people from getting injured. I could prevent all of the pain and agony caused by the ESP and I could prevent people from dying because of what happened."

With that, Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "You're doing this for him."

"I'm not!" Mikan quickly denied yet again. Seeing Hotaru's glare, Mikan deflated. "Okay, so maybe I am. But it's also for everybody else. Kids wouldn't have to be taken by the academy anymore. They would live normally— not outcasts from society, just because their capabilities are beyond what is considered 'normal'. I want to change things."

There was a ring of finality and determination in Mikan's voice. Hotaru stared at her for a bit longer, then she sighed. "You do know this can take your life? No... it will take your life."

"I... I know that. But I will change things," Mikan repeated. Her hazel eyes were a bit lighter in color and she seemed to stand up straighter. The new 'theory' had somehow revived Mikan to being her old, personable self within moments.

"I still won't allow you to do it."

"Allow me?" Mikan said. She was practically seething with anger. "You can't not allow me to do anything, Hotaru!"

Subaru seemed to be surprised. It was maybe the first time Mikan had blown up at Hotaru with such intensity. Sure, she occasionally used sarcasm or would make indirect rude gestures, but never had the brunette blown her top off at his sister. Never.

"I can and I will," Hotaru snapped back coldly.

Mikan glared at her, and Hotaru glared right back. Neither looked like they were going to back down anytime soon.

Suddenly, Mikan seemed to crumble. "Just let me do this," she whispered. "I don't know what kind of life I'll have when I go back to my grandpa's home. I know that it's not my home anymore, and he probably knows it too. I've been gone for more than two years and just going back out of nowhere would be..."

"It's still better than losing your life, idiot Mikan!" Hotaru snarled, her voice fierce.

"Is it?! Is it really?! Because, no, Hotaru, it's not. To me, sacrificing myself would be better than going back to my grandpa, knowing that when I could've done something, I didn't. I also know that, for _you_, it will be a thousand times worse." Hotaru's eyes widened in shock and disbelief for Mikan's words were the truth.

Softly, Mikan continued. "Hotaru, I know that if I alter another universe, this one won't be changed. But you need to stop thinking of how you would feel and start thinking about how everyone who died or suffered would feel. How _I _would feel," Mikan pleaded.

Several moments of silence elapsed between the group. Mikan held her clenched fists by her side in determination as the violet-eyed girl quavered slightly in trepidation. Hotaru now saw it: she was going to lose Mikan. She was going to lose her best friend. Being the brunette's best friend, she saw all of the signs: the jut of Mikan's jaw, the quivering of her legs, the reddening of her ears. She would never give in. For once, Hotaru Imai had lost.

"There's no getting you out of this, is there?" she said finally.

"Yeah."

Hotaru sighed. "I have no choice, but I won't let you do this alone. Let's go."

"Go? Go where?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru sighed again, but this time in exasperation instead of resignation. "You do realize that the teachers will most likely try to prevent this?"

Mikan bit her lip then nodded. "Where do we go?"

Hotaru turned to Subaru, who also sighed and proceeded to point to the high school division.

"There," Subaru said. "It's the most secluded place there is and therefore, the most reasonable place to do this."

The two girls nodded and they all walked off to the large building.

After making the short journey, they finally settled in Subaru's large dorm and slipped inside, putting the box on his bed, which laid between a window and the balcony. Mikan looked around for a second, impressed. It was the standard Special Star dorm: double doors, a closet to the side, a small window on the opposite side, a balcony with a few chairs, and a table that had a great view of the courtyard.

When Mikan stepped towards the floor-to-wall windows of the balcony, she gasped and ran outside, grabbing the white railing and leaning forward. Since Special dorms were always on the top, she could see almost everything that Alice Academy had to offer.

The wind gently picked up her tawny strands as she gazed down at the view. Hundreds of students milled about below, passing through beautiful gardens or sitting under the swaying shade of trees. People laughed and chatted; but many also sat staring in despair at the sky.

The brunette's heart clenched tightly as she knew most of their thoughts.

_Why did this have to happen to me?_

_Who's at fault?_

_What could I have done to help?_

Her hands clenched tightly around the rail as her resolve fortified itself, her once sprightly hazel eyes hardening into determination.

She would make their pain go away. She would heal the wounds that she had created.

"Come on, idiot Mikan. We don't have much time."

Mikan breathed in the fresh air before reluctantly going to close the window. As they were about to close shut, Subaru's hand clasped around her wrist, halting her actions. She looked up at him, curious. The older boy shook his head and just jerked his head towards Hotaru in a barely noticeable motion, letting a slight smile grace his face as he did so.

Mikan blinked at him for a second before smiling widely back at him. She thought his smile looked a bit sad and inwardly frowned. Before she could pursue her thoughts on why that might be, Hotaru spoke again, her monotone voice tinted with annoyance.

"Come on, dummy."

Subaru released her wrist and Mikan ran towards the box, her breath coming a little quicker than usual when she reached it. _'Why is this dorm so big?!'_ she thought in her head. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and took a deep breath.

She needed to be absolutely focused if she was to be successful with the transfer.

"First, you press this button," Hotaru said, pointing to the first black button on the side.

Mikan pressed it tentatively, like it would blow up in her face if she pressed it wrong. The button made the box turn a shade darker, then went back to its normal, shiny, white form.

"Then release it and place your hands on the box."

Mikan did, taking another breath in an attempt to calm her racing heart. A pure orange glow in a perfect circle rippled across the box from where her hands touched it, but it went unnoticed by the brunette as she looked at Hotaru for more instructions.

"Picture all the Alices in the world and think of it as a substance. Then picture your own Alices and imagine using your Alices to put it into this box. Closing your eyes might help."

Mikan took another deep breath, closed her eyes and pictured the Alices as a black, gel-like substance and her own Alices, an orange glob, being fused with the other Alices and disappearing in a flash into the white box.

Slowly but surely, the faint orange light from the box moved smoothly across from the box to Mikan's hands. With each passing second, the glow became stronger and brighter as it slowly enveloped her. The light moved over the girl's legs, torso, and arms before finally covering her head.

Hotaru and Subaru shaded their eyes with their hands while squinting, attempting to escape the piercing glare. In a split second, all the light was gone as if it was sucked out and inserted into the box. It rose a few feet and glowed for a millisecond before clattering onto the floor. At the same time, Mikan crumpled to the ground, seemingly spent and exhausted.

"Mikan!" Hotaru cried, raising her voice.

The two Imai siblings ran forward at the same time. They reached Mikan's side within seconds, kneeling next to her limp form. Mikan knew that her face was pale, completely drained of blood, and that her eyes were glazed over and unfocused.

Out of habit, Subaru put his hands on Mikan's face, trying to heal her with his Alice. After a moment of nothing happening, he retreated his hands and sat down on the wooden floor.

"Hotaru... I feel really sleepy.." Mikan mumbled, her eyes fluttering.

As she spoke, she saw images of her beloved friends flash before her eyes, almost like regrets. Two boys with dirty blond hair and glinting, mischievous eyes peered at her. She could see them relentlessly teasing her, always calling her dumb or an idiot, but always in a joking manner. They had pulled countless of pranks on her, but it only served to make her more determined. In that way, she had won them over, astounded by her resolve.

Hotaru glared at her through her tears. She grasped Mikan's hand tightly like it was she that was dying, not Mikan. "Don't you dare close your eyes."

"But Hotaru..." It seemed that Mikan was going to whine to Hotaru until the very end.

"If you do, I'll never forgive you," Hotaru said, her voice cracking a little despite her efforts to keep calm. She cleared her throat and spoke again. "Don't close your eyes," she repeated.

As Koko's and Kitsuneme's laughs faded, another sound replaced it. It was a girl with permed, green hair scorning her, but she could hear the smile in the girl's voice. The voice grew clearer, and so did the image. Permy, she and her friends often called the girl, was glaring at Mikan through tears, hating herself because she showed weakness. It was back when Narumi had announced that Mikan was going to leave the academy, and many had cried at the news. Although it took a while, Mikan had gained Permy's trust gradually, until she was sure Permy was her friend.

No, not Permy, Mikan reminded herself. Sumire Shouda was her name, a beautiful girl with sparkling green eyes.

Subaru walked out silently, feeling as if he was intruding on something important. Something that belonged solely to his sister.

"Hey, Hotaru..." Mikan whispered.

Loud, boisterous, unbridled laughter reached her ears. The sound became clearer and clearer as seconds passed by, and Mikan could identify it as her two senpais' laughs, Tsubasa and Misaki. She knew the two were perfect for each other, and words couldn't describe the elation she felt when she heard news of them finally getting together as a couple. It seemed as if everybody but the two knew that they had feelings for each other, and it was quite amusing to watch their story play out.

Mikan could remember the admiration in Tsubasa's navy wells as he would gaze at Misaki's cardinal red hair. The brunette couldn't help but to laugh weakly as she recalled how Misaki had done the same: practically burning a hole in Tsubasa's navy mop of hair with her matching red eyes. That was when she had finally concluded that the two were indeed in love and that yes, Tsubasa was dense.

"What?" Hotaru replied quickly, trying to keep her talking.

"Can you... forgive me?" Mikan asked, looking at Hotaru through half-lidded eyes.

The pink and blue-haired teens went farther and farther away, until Mikan couldn't see them anymore. Then a new image took its place, one with lots of vibrant colors. Wavy, bubblegum pink and stick-straight, midnight blue hair. An image of her two girl friends, Anna and Nonoko, broke through the darkness. The two were practically inseparable, always seen as a pair. They were two of the few students that didn't make fun of Mikan when she first arrived. They were accepting and gentle, not caring about her reputation or her status, being nice to her just because they were kind like that. Soft, ocean blue and dark, indigo eyes twinkled as the two smiled at her.

Hotaru stared at her friend for a second before scoffing. "I'll forgive you after you live."

Hearing Hotaru's cold voice, it reminded Mikan of her small friend, Youichi. As if inspired by her thoughts, the next image was that of the three year-old boy. He was a lot like _him_, of that there was no mistake. Both were cold and quiet, speaking barely a few words at a time. Although he acted that way, Youichi began to warm up to Mikan slowly, eventually thinking of her as his big sister. Because he protected her, clung to her, and even cheered her up, she also thought of him as a brother. The image began to dissipate from her mind, and her last thought of Youichi was, _It would be nice if he really was my little brother._

"We both know... that I'm not going to. You said it... yourself..." Mikan let her eyes close. "So forgive me... please?"

Hotaru scoffed again. "Whatever, she muttered.

"You sound like... N-Natsume," Mikan said. She felt like she was speaking through a ball of cotton. It was getting harder and harder to speak as every second passed. Even so, she managed to laugh a little. "He's going... to kill me after he sees me."

A handsome blond who always been there, encouraging to continue her steps no matter the obstacles, began to materialize within her mind. She could remember how when he heard her laugh instead of cry, his cerulean blue orbs would glimmer in the suns' rays like that of the ocean. He was always so cheerful and even though he was a bit of a worry wart, Ruka knew how to stand before an enemy with unwavering courage.

Ruka's face began to dissolve from Mikan's mind as her best friend's face overtook it. Violet eyes glanced sideways at Mikan with a small, elegant smile gracing the maiden's lips. Hotaru was stoic and blunt and cold, just like _him_. She was also lazy - inventing things that made mundane tasks easier to do -, an expert blackmailer - logical to the point it could be funny but it wasn't -, seemingly detached, and extremely threatening. Yet, that was what made Hotaru herself.

"Isn't that obvious, dummy?" Hotaru smiled. It was barely a smile, just her lips lifting the slightest millimeter upwards, but it was still a smile nonetheless.

Hotaru's image faded, leaving behind a cute scene. Mikan could see Hotaru and Ruka sitting on a bench together, having a one-sided argument about blackmail. Though to most people Hotaru seemed like she was a robot with no emotions, Mikan wasn't like most people and she knew her best friend better than anyone. She could see how Hotaru's lips tilted upwards at the smallest angle. She could see how Hotaru's violet orbs were more lively than ever, even when she talked about her inventions or money.

Mikan knew that Hotaru really did love Ruka.

"You should... smile more... I'm sure... that Ruka-pyon... will like it..." Mikan mumbled. The tiredness was almost heavy, pressing on her body. She just felt so tired. She wanted to let go, to let the darkness take her.

"Ruka?"

"Yeah."

The picture grew dim yet again, but was swapped by another image. It was a picture of a boy, one with stormy, crimson eyes and short eyebrows, shadowed by flowing, raven-black hair. It was a picture of the boy she loved, Natsume Hyuuga. He was cold, blunt, rebellious - the exact polar opposite of Mikan. But he was also intelligent- he could be called a genius - and he was caring, gentle, kind, and willing to suffer in order to protect those he loved. In that sense, he shared those last few characteristics with her, along with the fact that they were easy to anger. It was because of that many fights and arguments broke out between the two. In spite of that, she would change nothing about him.

"Stupid Mikan. You're muttering weird stuff again," Hotaru said, barely choking out the words.

One last picture came to mind. She saw herself surrounded by her friends, laughing as they pulled a prank on a grumpy math teacher named Jinno. They were all smiling, happiness gleaming in their eyes. They were all different, with multicolored hair and eyes, personalities ranging from stoic to troublesome to snappy. But that was okay. They were her friends and she would change nothing.

"Sure... Hey, Hotaru... I realized something..."

"What?"

She regretted nothing. She realized that the images and flashbacks were gifts, given to the ones controlling her fate high up above. It was a present, a 'thank-you' as she departed from this world. Realizing that, she smiled, her true and pure smile that everybody loved.

Mikan squeezed Hotaru's hand tightly and opened her eyes to meet Hotaru's wet eyes. "There's always hope..."

With that, Mikan's grip on Hotaru's hand lessened until it wasn't there at all, slipping out of Hotaru's hand as it fell to the cold floor. Her face was serene, peaceful. It was almost like she was sleeping, but Hotaru knew otherwise. Her skin slowly became cold. Hotaru gazed at her best friend, anger, frustration, and depression written all over her elegant face. Her lips set in a thin line, she brushed away the few strands of hair that fell on the brunette's face.

Hotaru had a belief that everything could be explained scientifically. She understood that quick anger was due to adrenaline, a fight or flight response to major problems. Anger was just the 'fight' part. She understood that it was normal for people to be sad and when they were, they cried. It didn't help anything, but it was just a normal response.

That was what she did. Tears pricked her eyes and she let them fall, not caring if someone was watching. She knew it didn't help anything but she allowed it to happen anyway. It was a normal response after all. Later, she could get her emotions in check, but not yet. She just had to let them loose.

Sakurano Shuuichi, a friend of Subaru and the former wielder of the Teleportation Alice, had heard Hotaru's cry and barged out of his room, looking for Subaru. Sakurano found him standing outside his dorm, his iridescent violet eyes downcast.

It didn't take long for the news to travel and soon, almost everybody was standing outside of Subaru's dorm - crying their eyes out, yelling at Mikan, asking why she had to die, and crying all the more harder when they saw Hotaru Imai, the legendary Ice Queen, with silent tears streaming.

Hotaru didn't make a sound, and that was what made people bawl to near hysterics. The silent things are always felt with the heart. That's why people who are close to each other can seem to communicate with their eyes. That's why a kiss is silent. That's why a person laughing hard looked like they were just vibrating.

When people are truly sad, they cry silently, not letting anyone hear their heart and soul keening, tears full of loss and pain.

* * *

Long after Mikan had died and was given a funeral that took place in a magical bear's cabin, the last words that Mikan spoke were still ringing in Hotaru's ears.

_"There's always hope."_

Hotaru sat up in the soft, green grass, wiping off the small sheen of sweat that had accumulated on her pale forehead with the back of her dirt-covered hand. Next to Mikan's grave was a freshly covered spot where a red Alice stone resided; others like it could be found in various parts of the academy. It wasn't for the current students that attended though. It was for a time later on - a time far, far away. She smirked, feeling a cheap sense of accomplishment.

Hotaru glanced at the sky. It was clear, free of any clouds, and for some reason, seemed brighter than ever. A breeze swept over the courtyard, but it was warm and gentle. The birds were chirping, the plants were reviving, and Hotaru honestly couldn't find anything wrong - except for the fact the birds were too annoying.

Somehow, she felt that in another world, Mikan was still alive. She might not have any memories of what had happened along the road, but Hotaru thought there was a world where Mikan was exactly the same, more or less.

_"There's always hope."_

The words reverbrated in Hotaru's mind once more as one last thought flitted in her head. She left the clearing with the grave, a small smile on her lips, violet eyes dancing with what could be called true hapiness.

Hotaru Imai was not an optimistic person. Often times, she simply refused to believe way too optimistic things, which was why Hotaru and Mikan were seen as a strange pair. She always thought that Mikan was naïve, talking about their lives in the future when they weren't even sure of the present.

Although maybe this time...

_Perhaps Mikan was right._


	2. Chapter 2: Different Meetings

**Chapter II:**

**Different Meetings**

_"Each friend represents a world in us, a world not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born."_

_-Anais Nin_

_She could feel the warmth that emanated from his hand to hers, like a faint heat from a flame, hotter than the air surrounding it. __Closing her eyes, thoughts of how content she would've been filled her head, if not for the sound of sharp footsteps belonging to their pursuers sprinting on concrete._

_Suddenly, he spoke, causing her eyes to snap open in surprise. "This hand that brought you out here... I don't want to give this hand to someone else. If I had the power, this instant, I would become an adult, so I can bring you out and run away with you."_

_She didn't know how to reply to his sudden display of affection. All she could do was nod numbly while watching the green foliage pass by, and grip his hand tighter. She thought, _I don't want to be separated.

_Unconsciously, she said aloud, "Me too."_

_They continued running, further and further away from those chasing her._

I don't want to let go of this hand...

* * *

Mikan woke with a start, her breath coming in quick gasps. She stared wide-eyed at the orange ceiling with posters of her favorite artists as sweat slid down her forehead. Seconds passed by as she tried futilely to slow her erratic breathing.

Finally getting her heartbeat to calm, she looked around, as if trying to make sure of her surroundings. Orange walls, check. Bedside stand with a tower of textbooks, check. Closet a few feet away, check.

_'A dream. Just a dream,'_ she thought in an attempt to comfort herself. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding and pulled up the orange covers, curling up into a shivering ball under them to try and go back to dreamland.

A shout soon shattered her sleepy trance. "Mikan! Wake up!"

She ignored the yell. Just a bit more sleep. A little bit...

"Mikan! Lazy, idiot Mikan! Wake up already, you hibernating bear!"

A vein twitched on her forehead. She could deal with 'lazy' and 'idiot', okay. But 'hibernating bear' was a bit too much.

She let out another quiet sigh, reluctantly getting up from the warm confines of her bed. Lightly, she padded into the bathroom, feeling goosebumps rise on her arms as her feet transferred from the fuzzy carpet to the coldness of the marble tiles. She hurriedly brushed her teeth and washed her face, then turned off the faucet. Gripping the sink, she gazed upon her reflection in the mirror, not paying any mind to the cool droplets sliding down her cheek.

Nothing had really changed over the years. Same hazel eyes, same button-nose, same high cheeks, same everything. She took a few locks of her brown hair and glanced at it with slight disgust, then started braiding it to the side.

She wished she was prettier - like her sister. Lustrous, sparkling, sea-green hair that fell to her shoulders, full lips always glittering with strawberry lip gloss, and a slim, tall, curvy figure.

Mikan sighed in contempt as she tied the braid with a clear elastic, letting it fall to her right side. She trotted back to her closet and took the hanging uniform, slipping on the black blazer on top of her white shirt. Plaid skirt, gold tie, and her outfit was complete. Marveling at the high quality of the uniform, the brunette gingerly fingered the golden hem.

But she wasn't really shocked; she was transferring to the prestigious Alice Academy, after all.

"Hey, Mikan! Are you ready yet?"

As an answer, Mikan opened the door to reveal a very annoyed looking, green-haired girl. "Jeez, Mikan. What took you so long?" Sumire asked.

Mikan sent an annoyed glare right back. _Sorry about that. I'm not really used to waking up early and it's my fault I'm transferring to your school, right?_

Sumire huffed. "I know it's mainly my fault I made you transfer because I needed your help, but try to give me a little less attitude."

Mikan rolled her eyes._ Mainly? Please. It's all your fault._

"I got it, I got it! God, you're so cranky in the mornings," Sumire grumbled.

Mikan glared at her for a bit more, then flashed a somewhat apologetic smile at Sumire. _Sorry._

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and go eat breakfast. We're leaving in five minutes."

Mikan nodded, then started to walk away when something came to her mind. She turned around to look at Sumire. _Why aren't you in school?_

"Because you're new."

When no other explantation was forthcoming, Mikan sighed and prompted, _And?_

"And since the principals are aware of this, they appointed me to show you around. They let me come home yesterday night to make sure you get to the Academy safely." Sumire grabbed Mikan by the shoulders and turned her around, pushing her gently in the direction of the dining room. "Now don't make me regret getting less beauty sleep and get some food in that little body of yours."

_Yes, Master, _Mikan responded sarcastically, striding off.

As she rounded the corner and entered the room, she heard Sumire muttering to herself as she went to her own bedroom. "She's still not talking. I wonder when she will... It's been more than ten years since I last heard her voice."

Mikan looked down, deep sorrow pooling in her hazel eyes. Shaking away the bad thoughts, she reached up to take the cereal box out of the pantry.

But even as she attempted to act happy and carefree, a shiver ran up her spine. The thought of talking with other people horrified her and sickened her ever since she was six. That year was the worst one of her life. She was seventeen now and had been homeschooling herself merely to avoid vocal - or even any social - contact.

The girl gripped the cereal box tightly in her hands. Sumire had been extremely helpful: buying textbooks for schooling and other resources like food to save Mikan from going outside. Whenever Sumire left from a visit, she always made sure that Mikan would have enough to eat until the next visit came.

It was all for the purpose of escaping that terrible, creeping fear that overcame her senses, paralyzing Mikan if she even saw a person.

She couldn't even speak to her own sister, making her feel remorse with an intensity that she couldn't begin to describe. For a few weeks after she stopped talking, she had no way of communicating with Sumire. The green-haired girl had soon learned to read her thoughts in her expression and body movements in a way that would almost be like speaking.

It wasn't the same thing though, and Mikan was aware of that. People had always said that she had a beautiful voice, and the loss struck Sumire the hardest when Mikan didn't speak.

Her parents didn't know about it._ They couldn't be bothered,_ Mikan thought bitterly as she poured the milk and cereal inside the bowl. They were too busy with their jobs, and because of that, Sumire had been enrolled in a boarding school without the need of their supervision.

She snatched a spoon from the marble counter and started eating, taking note of the little time she had left. She finished her breakfast within thirty seconds flat and placed the dishes in the sink.

As she grabbed her bag off the chair and trotted to the threshold leading to the hallway, Mikan turned to stare wistfully at the kitchen. Every object sunk into her mind as she scanned over the items laid out before her. She had to remember this kitchen; it would be the last time that she saw it, after all.

Instantly, a feeling of déjà vu washed over her. It felt like she had already done this before, which wasn't possible. She hadn't ventured outside for eleven years! _So how?_ Mikan thought confusedly.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Sumire lean in the doorway of the kitchen behind her, observing.

"Are you sure you want to transfer?" Sumire said, unknowingly dragging Mikan out of her thoughts. Mikan didn't make a sound though - Sumire had tried to surprise her into speaking countless of times and she was used to it.

Mikan spun around, a dry look plastered on her face._ Now you ask me that?_

"You don't really have to do this for me," Sumire said. "You should do it for yourself, when you're ready. You jumped at the chance to help me with my crush, but are you sure?"

_I'm sure. I can do this._

Sumire strode across the kitchen. "Mikan. I bet you don't even know what you want. Do you want to go outside?"

_I do! _she insisted forcefully. _I do want to go outside and— _Even she knew that she was lying, and badly.

"For what reason?!" Sumire exploded suddenly, angered by Mikan's lies. "This is all for my sake, and you know it! I'm not letting you leave until you convince me that you're doing this for yourself."

Mikan tried to brush past her, but Sumire matched her movements, completely blocking her off. "I told you, I won't let you leave."

_Come on! We have to leave soon and I don't want to be late for my first day._ Her eyes seemed desperate, but it was replaced with another look as Sumire spoke.

"It's already the middle of the year. What are you going to do when you're introduced to the entire class?"

The challenging tone of her sister made her want to retort, but the words rendered her unable to do so, leaving her entire body shaking.

"They already know each other and you'll be alone. They're going to ask questions about why you're transferring in the middle of the year, and they're going to be more curious when you don't talk. Can you stand that?"

Mikan trembled, her breath coming more quickly.

"Some will want to be your friend, but there will be others who will confront you. They won't like you for some, stupid reason and they will, without fail, get revenge for it. How will you handle that? You won't even talk."

Seconds passed by. Mikan didn't move. Then she sighed, as if making a decision that she would regret. She raised her eyes from the floor, her eyes shining.

_I'll learn to deal with it._

Her reply was so unexpected that it caused Sumire to reel back a step, bewildered. Mikan advanced on Sumire, determination evident in her posture and eyes, even to those who wouldn't know how to communicate with her.

_I'll learn, _she repeated. _I know you don't expect me to up and suddenly start talking, and you're right. But I also know that you're going to help me, like I'm going to help you._

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Sumire asked, but she seemed less sure.

Mikan smiled at that, her amusement clear._ Because you're my sister. You've always helped me and I know you won't stop. Not for a long, long time._

"Why are you doing this?" Sumire asked, not understanding why Mikan would go that far for her.

_Because... _Mikan thought for a while, then smiled._ Because you've always helped me and I want to help you, Sumire-nee._

Sumire grinned, but it quickly faded as she squirmed under Mikan's intense scrutiny._ I can't believe you didn't tell me about this earlier, though. When did you first like him?_

"... Since I was twelve or so. I'm eighteen now, so about six years?" Sumire said, but her eyes had a certain fierceness to it, like she was daring Mikan to say something.

Mikan raised an eyebrow._ Wow. If you told me earlier, I would've gotten out of this rathole._

"Hmph. You can hardly call it a rathole. It's a damn mansion. You just chose to have the smallest room, so don't complain." Sumire stepped aside and turned around to face the front door, grabbing Mikan's hand as she did so. "Now, let's go. We don't want to be late," she said, dragging Mikan out of the room.

_And whose fault is that?!_

* * *

"Shouda-san, here is the schedule and the dorm room. I believe it will be to her liking," the secretary said, handing the papers to Sumire.

Sumire nodded and wordlessly took the papers. Her patience was fraying - thanks to the ridiculous amount of time it took for the secretary to pull up the papers - and it wouldn't be long before she snapped.

"How unfortunate though," the secretary said, propping her chin onto her thin hand, "that Sakura-san had car sickness. I hope she will be alright."

Sumire nodded again. "Yeah, me too. Thanks. Bye now!"

The secretary waved as Sumire walked out hurriedly.

_What I really hope for is that no one will disturb Mikan while she's waiting for me,_ Sumire thought, then she scoffed at herself._ Hmph. What am I thinking?_

_She's probably climbed a tree._

* * *

True to Sumire's thought, Mikan was indeed climbing a tree.

It had only been a few minutes after Sumire told Mikan to wait while she got the papers. But she couldn't stand it! People kept passing by the courtyard and they kept looking - and it completely froze her. Luckily, the few people who passed didn't come too close.

Although only two people had passed, as the third came close, panic was already starting to consume her. She was pushing her limits. If that person were to go by, she would definitely faint.

And that would cause more people to surround her. So, she did the most logical thing at the time: she climbed a tree.

Mikan kept reaching to get higher and higher, only seeing the branches and not anything else. Her movements was swift and smooth, moving with a fluency and grace that could only be acquired with practice. All of her earlier worries seemed to fade as her mind focused solely on the interesting task at hand.

She reached a solid branch and balanced on it, deciding that it was high enough. Letting out a content sigh, she leaned against the rough trunk of the tree and propped her legs up on the sturdy branch.

"What are you doing here?"

Mikan scrambled to the end of the tree, where she perched precariously to a part of the branch that could break. None of that registered though because not only had a person passed her, they had been sitting mere feet away from her. Trepidation coursed through her veins as flashbacks blinded her view momentarily.

She finally noticed the teen, – very handsome, she allowed herself to admit – one crimson eye open as he slouched on the opposite branch, much like a cat. He was lying in the shade, so she could only see his glowing eye as it watched her carefully.

She clenched her fingers around the bark, and her already-bitten nails stung in protest. Squeezing her eyes shut, she hoped it was all just another one of her nightmares, but she knew it wasn't true. She had never met this person, and especially not in these circumstances. Her muscles locked up, rendering her unable to move.

It seemed like hours before the fear faded enough to let her feel her body, but the numbness wouldn't completely go away. Her hands flew up anyway, raised in a sign of surrender, and her eyes screamed terror. _I'm sorry! I'll just go. I'll leave right now!_

She was preparing to jump; never mind it was near suicidal to jump when the ground was twenty feet away from you, but the teen spoke. "Whatever."

Mikan blinked in surprise, so surprised she forgot her fear._ You..._

"What?" asked the teen, annoyed. He opened both eyes.

Mikan furrowed her eyebrows, confounded._ Why aren't you...? Can you understand me?_

"What?" he repeated.

Mikan bit her bottom lip. She shook her head, not understanding why she felt such sadness and feeling all the more confused because of it. _It's nothing. Forget it._

She swallowed thickly and prepared to jump off the branch once more, but as she did so, she put too much weight on it and it snapped, resulting in her falling to the hard ground with nothing to soften the blow.

_Ow!_

Blood began to stream out of the graze she received on the knee she landed on. It was already starting to throb and was turning red. Tentatively, she touched the scratch and the bruise, but immediately regretted it, wincing at the searing pain it sent shooting through her leg.

The feeling of déjà vu crashed over her yet again, and the feeling was too much to bear, along with her previous fear having drained her strength.

She slowly lost consciousness. The last thing Mikan remembered was looking at the blood on her fingers, the color reminding her of...

* * *

_"Your Alice stone... You were able to create one this big?" he said, skepticism tangible on his face._

_"Uh-huh! I created it!" she replied enthusiastically. She added in a mumur, "It was the fruit of my hard training with Shiki-san and Uncle."_

_He held the orange stone in his hands as he impassively stared at her, but the suspicion was still there._

_"I really did do it!" she exclaimed, trying to convince him. "I trained really hard to be able to!"_

_His stare was almost piercing, but no way was she going to back down._

_A vein twitched. She was literally the face of womanly anger. "You rude jerk! You want me to it in front of you, huh?!"_

* * *

Mikan could hear voices interrupting her dream, but it was murky and she could only catch snippets of what the voices said.

"... happened?!"

"Hell if I know... just fainted..."

Mikan let herself fall deeper, the voices fading away to the back of her mind.

The scene contiuned on.

* * *

_"Natsume, hold my heart with you." She handed him the orange stone and placed it firmly in his palm, holding his warm hand. "I know it won't match up with the big stone you gave me, but I think it's good enough rather than the fragment I gave you in class before!" she said, smiling. "It's too early for Valentines though..."_

My heart, all of it, is for Natsume, _she thought._

_"And with this, the tradition for love Alice stone exchange is complete!" Her smile grew wider as she held the big, red Alice stone hanging from her necklace. "With this, in the future, we will be happy together! Forever..."_

_His eyes widened, then he remarked with a smirk on his lips, "A proposal."_

_She cocked her head to the side, obviously confused, but the smile was still intact._

_"That's what you just did," he said, amusement dancing in his crimson eyes._

_She could feel her face growing redder by the second._ Ah... Y-yeah, come to think of it... _Her face was nearly blowing up in steam. _It may have meant that too... But is that... Does that mean—

_Her thoughts were interrupted as a gentle hand took ahold of her chin, tilting it up so she could meet his eyes. "Stu-pid. It was me who already attached that meaning to the tradition when I gave you my Alice stone." He pressed their foreheads together, allowing a faint smile to appear on his lips as he closed his eyes to complete his serene expression._

_He opened his eyes once more, and Mikan smiled to herself. The crimson orbs were warm and soft, just like the fire he held in his hands and heart. He spoke._

_"With this, for all eternity, you are mine."_

* * *

Mikan's eyes opened, revealing tears in her eyes that never ceased as they disappeared in her soft, auburn locks. Her bottom lip quivered as she closed her eyes to try and stop the flowing sadness and grief. Why did she feel this way? Why was there so much pain and anguish?

She pressed her palm to her forehead, and her fingers found her hair, entangling themselves in it. She bunched it up and closed her eyes, trying to use the physical pain to distract her from the emotional and mental pain, but it was no use. Tears continued to stream as silent sobs racked her body, her mouth open in a soundless scream.

Her consciousness gradually faded away, letting her run away from the pain and into the darkness.

* * *

"...kan... ikan... Mikan!"

Mikan groaned. Her head felt like it would explode, and she felt cold too. Couldn't the voice just leave her alone? She weakly slapped at whatever was nearby, and the voice cursed.

"Dammit, Mikan, wake up already!"

She groaned again, but this time complied to the voice's wish. She opened one eye blearily, the hazel color dark with irritation. Surprisingly, the voice's own eyes mirrored it, but the color was a sharp jade. As she sat up, a brief sting lanced up her knee and thigh, but it was a slight discomfort compared to...

She shook her head quickly, clearing the memories and the sleepiness away. Looking down, she realized she wasn't exactly cold all over, but only her knee was. On her knee rested a small pack of ice, with a towel in between. It didn't help anyways, so she reached over and snatched it out from under the pack, not even wincing at the aching throb that resounded in her knee.

"Jeez, Mikan. First day here and you already manage to faint. I didn't think it would happen that soon," Sumire crabbed. "What happened anyway?"

_I'd like to know too. Last thing I remember was the branch snapping and the blood..._

"Blood? What blood?" Sumire asked. Then her face brightened in realization. "Oh, you mean your scratch? It's already been tended to and the bruise too..."

Sumire trailed off. Mikan's eyes were tightly closed, her face a look of concentration. She sighed, then opened both her eyes._ Never mind._

"Okay..." Sumire said, confounded. She changed the subject. "By the way, who'd you meet in the tree? The nurse said someone brought you here. Who?"

_This guy with the weirdest colored eyes... They were like red or something. Is that norm-_

"Oh my god! You were in a tree with Natsume-kun?!" Sumire shrieked.

Mikan almost felt like speaking then. Instead, she just settled for smacking her sister upside the head and glaring at her._ Shut up! And what's this about Naotaka something or the other?_

"It's NAT-SU-ME," Sumire snapped, as if she couldn't believe her sister didn't know the name. "I know you have bad memory, but that's inexcusable. Anyways, he's _the_ guy."

_Oh?_ Mikan raised an eyebrow and sat up, paying very close attention. _He's the reason I transferred?_

"Um, yeah," Sumire replied in an obvious tone. "Isn't he gorgeous? He has the most silkiest black hair, and those eyes... He's just-like-oh my god. Any girl would melt under them. And he's so athletic and smart and-"

_Stop! _Mikan raised a hand to stop the flow of never-ending words from Sumire's mouth. _I get it. He's amazing and we should all worship him as supreme god or something._

Sumire nodded enthusiastically. Mikan shook her head, laughing inwardly. _Okay. I got that part down. But first, tell me where I am._

Sumire sighed in discontent. "This is your dorm," she said quickly, eager to get back to the topic of her love. "Now, getting back to Natsume-kun, he has the most beautiful voice that no angel could compare to. I swear he makes my heart melt every single time he looks at me and-"

Mikan tuned Sumire out, choosing to look around at the place she was going to be residing in for a while. It looked as if there were only two occupants of the room, not including her. It was split off into four sections, a corner for each. The borders were clear with blue duct tape acting almost as borders; it was obvious the occupants held some degree of enmity for the other. Plus, the used sections were colored differently, leaving half of the room bleak with whiteness.

The first section, on the upper-left side next to the door, was covered with pictures of famous idols and models on the hot pink walls. There were a few that she faintly recognized, but one of them seemed extremely familiar. It was tingling in the back of her mind, like she had met this person recently.

Mikan thought harder. Red eyes. Black hair. Vampire? Not likely. Who... Then she snapped her fingers, startling Sumire out of her gushing.

It was the guy Sumire was talking about. Who was it? Norio? No... Nijito? No... Natsume! That was it!

She sighed in satisfaction, then resumed inspecting the section. It had a bed with countless of covers and blankets made of silk. On top of that were quilts and fluffy pillows. Were those goose feather pillows?

The desk was obsidian black, glossy and shiny like it had never been used before. Though the desk-to-bed use ratio was completely off, the desk was still of fine quality.

Mikan shook her head. It was beyond question that this person was spoiled, even by Alice Academy standards. She made herself look at the wardrobe, expecting it to be big, but was surprised at the small size of it. Looking around, she saw that all of them were the same size. _It must be provided by the Academy, _Mikan thought.

On the opposite wall, the second section was a huge contrast to the first. The bed was sparsely decorated, as if sleep was insignificant. A large, wooden desk lay next to it, and, unlike the bed, it was obvious that the desk was frequently used. Papers were shuffled in a haphazard manner with textbooks shoved against the lavender wall and even more papers stuck out between the pages.

There were no posters of idols, like the first section's had, but rather had pictures of famous inventors that even she recognized. Complicated and detailed diagrams were hung up on the wall, and Mikan could faintly see more on the messy desk.

The third section, in the bottom-left corner, was her space apparently. The walls were white, with no shred of color except for the slight shade of beige near the ceiling that came with age. If not for her two cardboard boxes, it would be identical to the remaining section, which was also blank.

The air was stale and her boxes had collected dust; she was thankful for it though, as it told her that no one had touched her stuff. She didn't really have anything to hide - at least, not in her things - but it was gratifying to know anyway.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Sumire shouted, snapping her fingers in Mikan's face.

Mikan flinched, then glared at her sister._ What?!_

"No need to yell," Sumire said. Then realizing the error in her words, she added, "Well, you're not really yelling but you get my point. Anyways, you're not listening to me."

_Yes, I was!_

"Oh really? What was the last thing I said about Natsume-kun?" Sumire asked in a dubious tone.

_Uh... that he has great muscles?_ Mikan guessed.

"Yes," Sumire admitted. "But I bet you weren't listening."

Mikan smiled sheepishly._ Sorry, but I can only stand so much gushing at one time._

"Even if it's Natsume-kun?" Sumire asked, arching an eyebrow.

_Even if it is him._

"Hmph," Sumire sniffed disdainfully. "Well, I can't be too disappointed. You never really liked boys, except for that blond kid with the glasses in like, the first grade."

_Kindergarten! And he-_

"He moved, right? To like America or something?"

_Canada! _Mikan corrected exasperatedly. _It was Canada!_

"Whatever. But Natsume-kun is so great, he makes anyone pale in comparison." Her sister's jade eyes gleamed in a fashion that made her look love-struck. She almost appeared lost in her love as her eyes teared up in joy.

Mikan looked at her doubtfully._ Really? I didn't get any awesome vibes from him or anything._

"Are you kidding?!" Sumire stood up from the two boxes and sat on the side of the bed instead, trying to make Mikan intimidated. "He practically oozes awesome vibes! And he-"

"What are you doing here, Shouda?" a frigid voice rang out from the door. Standing in the doorway was a black-haired girl with the most beautiful pair of eyes Mikan had ever seen on a person.

They were like crystal amethysts: hard, reserved, and unearthly. The violet eyes swung on her, the analytical look penetrating. "And who is she?"

Mikan immediately shrunk from the forbidding tone, curling into a fetal position in the corner. The voices began to fade away, becoming white noise in the background. Her heart started to pound in her chest, feeling as if it would break through her bones if it beat any harder. Her breath came in ragged gasps, her lungs screaming for air that she couldn't provide at the moment. The only sound she was able to hear was the rhythmic drumming; somehow, it gave her something to focus onto, gradually making it easier to breathe.

It was a while before she could hear normally again, but her face still felt hot from the intense panic. She took a few shaky breaths, her arms trembling from the force she gripped her legs with. Suddenly feeling exhausted, she leaned back.

A hand touched her hair. Although it was as light as a feather, she still flinched like she had been struck with an anvil.

"Mikan, it's okay. Don't worry. You're safe. Nothing's going to happen. You're okay," Sumire soothed quietly, her once hard, jade orbs softening.

She felt the bed dip down as Sumire sat next to her. She just let her sister take care of her, just like Sumire had done countless of times before. Her eyes closed, letting the calming voice wash over her, with assurances that everything would be alright.

It was maybe twenty minutes before Mikan opened her eyes again, revealing her weary, hazel orbs. She mimed writing with her hands, figuring her eyes wouldn't tell anything as they were too muddled with her raging emotions. Sumire retrieved paper and a pencil from the nearby desk - which was white, she noted.

Looking around, Mikan realized this was not her room. So the first thing she scribbled on the paper was, _Where am I?_

"You're in my dorm," was Sumire's short reply.

With every second that passed, she felt significantly better, and her breaths began to slow back into the steady pace it had before. _Who was that girl? _Mikan wrote, holding the paper up.

"Hotaru Imai. The Ice Queen, the Master of Blackmailing, and one of the school's two geniuses."

Mikan's jaw went slack at the titles. After a few seconds, she closed it and looked at Sumire curiously. She handed back the paper with one final question written on it. _Do you hate her or something?_

"Not really," Sumire said. "I-"

"Sumire-chan! Who is this?!" two voices squealed in unison.

"Anna, Nonoko!" Sumire barked. "Shut it!"

That was the last thing she heard before she clamped her hands in over her ears, trying to block all noise. But the noise her sister and the two girls were making wasn't all the noise she heard. Voices were rasping inside her head, and they were speaking words she would've loved to forget. But no, she was most likely doomed to remember them until her death. Perhaps even afterwards.

_Shut up!_ she screamed in her mind, tears finally beginning to streak her pale cheeks.

The voices still continued to talk, not caring what kind of nightmares they caused her.

_I don't care! Just be quiet! _she yelled, nails digging into her scalp painfully.

Faintly, she heard a door closing. Gradually, the voices began to recede, leaving Mikan exhausted - physically, mentally, and emotionally. A fuzzy material was draped on her body and it took a few seconds from her withdrawn state to realize it was Sumire's blanket. _Thank you, Sumire-nee, _she thought before succumbing to the blackness for the third time that day.

* * *

Preview: Different Relationships

_The girl was weird_, Natsume finally decided. What had initially caught his attention was the way she had scaled the tree with unbelievable ease, like she had done it countless of times before. Judging by the speed at which she climbed, she probably had. The second thing was that she seemed terrified out of her mind when he first spoke, but didn't even make a single sound during their encounter.

The odder thing was, during the first few seconds, he understood everything she was trying to convey. Her raised hands, her eyes, her intent to make him understand. It was her own language - a language crystal clear to him.

_"I'll leave right now,"_ she had shown.

It was as if she had spoken out loud; it shouldn't be possible, but it was.

_"Why aren't you -"_

He didn't understand what she had meant by that question. Why what?

So he had asked her. But in return, she had looked down, obviously disappointed by something. What the something was, he didn't know and didn't really care all that much.

Then she fell out of the tree, falling unconscious moments after. He would have scoffed at her weakness, but he knew the fall wasn't what got to her. After all, she had stayed conscious a few seconds after. So it had to be something else.

Before he could think more about it, Natsume had noticed the brunette wasn't in the best condition, almost chalk-white for reasons unknown to him. Being the only person around, he had to carry her light body back to the infirmary. Along the way, he had met with Koko, his idiotic, narrow-eyed friend.

Upon seeing him, Koko didn't proceed to tease Natsume about the brunette. Instead, his friend had an almost one-eighty personality change, interrogating him while checking the girl's forehead like a worried mother. Koko had never even told Natsume how he exactly knew this girl - not that Natsume asked.

The girl intrigued him; she wasn't like those screaming girls that all but melted in his very presence. He knew that she was somehow intertwined with this school seeing as she had the uniform on and knew one of the Academy's students, Koko.

_Well, whatever_, he thought, settling back into the curve of the branch again. He could hear Ruka calling out for him to come back to his classes, but he gave no hint of answering. Ruka would find him eventually. No matter how irking it could be, he always did.

A faint rustle of leaves were all Natsume needed to conclude that Ruka had discovered him.

"No," he said, opening one eye lazily.

"How'd you know I was here? And you don't even know what I was going to say." Ruka paused in his climbing, then raised an eyebrow and asked, "Or did you?"

Natsume raised an eyebrow in return. "One: you're as loud as a dancing bear, or even louder than that." He knew that was an exaggeration, but it was always amusing to see Ruka's reactions to it - like now. He smirked as he saw the blond frown like a child that hadn't been given his candy.

"Two," he said, opening his other eye, "you all but screamed into the loudspeaker to come back to those dumb-ass classes."

"I know I'm not that loud," Ruka huffed, then after a second thought, added, "Though maybe Hotaru is when she's swimming."

Natsume groaned. "Don't bring up the witch. I've finally got suited to the peace."

Ruka glared at him for a few seconds before smiling again, revealing his white teeth. "You are aware that she's my girlfriend, right?"

"Which is precisely why I call her a witch," Natsume said. "You're dating her, so I bet she used some voodoo magic to make you like her."

Ruka rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Natsume. I'm seriously doubting whether you are a genius or not."

"Want to test it?" Natsume challenged. "Even half-asleep, I'm still smarter than you."

"I wouldn't know, because after all, you never come to classes!" Ruka exclaimed.

Natsume flinched. "Tch. This is what I mean by being too loud, Dancing-Bear-Ruka."

There was a pause before Ruka weakly offered, "Fake-genius-cat-Natsume?"

A snort came from the trunk of the tree. "That was pathetic."

Both boys' heads turned down in the direction of the voice. Natsume sighed, recognizing it. Ruka, however, had the opposite reaction. He smiled even more widely, and, delightedly asked, "What are you doing, Hotaru? You almost never come out here."

Hotaru ignored him and fixated her eyes on Natsume.

He sighed again. "What do you want, Imai?" Natsume snarled.

Violet eyes gleamed and a smirk made itself apparent on her lips as she said, "I'm here to make a deal."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

**Hellogoodbye**: I'm sorry it wasn't what you were looking for (T.T) but thank you! I've never heard a person (assuming you are a person and not an extremely intelligent animal) call a chapter beautiful, so thanks again!

**hina-chan**: What?

**adrienna22**: I was trying to aim for that, so thanks for recognizing my effort. I would think it was a one-shot too, if I didn't write the story but read it anyways. The answer is in this chapter! Thanks for following! Wow, I'm overusing exclamation marks...

**MjaoCait**: I'm glad it was good enough to make you cry (I'm hoping that was the case)!


	3. Chapter 3: Different Relationships

**Chapter III:**

**Different Relationships**

_"There is no such thing as chance; and what seem to us merest accident springs from the deepest source of destiny."_

_-Friedrich Schiller_

_The girl was weird_, Natsume finally decided. What had initially caught his attention was the way she had scaled the tree with unbelievable ease, like she had done it countless of times before. Judging by the speed at which she climbed, she probably had. The second thing was that she seemed terrified out of her mind when he first spoke, but didn't even make a single sound during their encounter.

The odder thing was, during the first few seconds, he understood everything she was trying to convey. Her raised hands, her eyes, her intent to make him understand. It was her own language - a language crystal clear to him.

_"I'll leave right now,"_ she had shown.

It was as if she had spoken out loud; it shouldn't be possible, but it was.

_"Why aren't you -"_

He didn't understand what she had meant by that question. Why what?

So he had asked her. But in return, she had looked down, obviously disappointed by something. What the something was, he didn't know and didn't really care all that much.

Then she fell out of the tree, falling unconscious moments after. He would have scoffed at her weakness, but he knew the fall wasn't what got to her. After all, she had stayed conscious a few seconds after. So it had to be something else.

Before he could think more about it, Natsume had noticed the brunette wasn't in the best condition, almost chalk-white for reasons unknown to him. Being the only person around, he had to carry her light body back to the infirmary. Along the way, he had met with Koko, his idiotic, narrow-eyed friend.

Upon seeing him, Koko didn't proceed to tease Natsume about the brunette. Instead, his friend had an almost one-eighty personality change, interrogating him while checking the girl's forehead like a worried mother. Koko had never even told Natsume how he exactly knew this girl - not that Natsume asked.

The girl intrigued him; she wasn't like those screaming girls that all but melted in his very presence. He knew that she was somehow intertwined with this school seeing as she had the uniform on and knew one of the Academy's students, Koko.

_Well, whatever_, he thought, settling back into the curve of the branch again. He could hear Ruka calling out for him to come back to his classes, but he gave no hint of answering. Ruka would find him eventually. No matter how irking it could be, he always did.

A faint rustle of leaves were all Natsume needed to conclude that Ruka had discovered him.

"No," he said, opening one eye lazily.

"How'd you know I was here? And you don't even know what I was going to say." Ruka paused in his climbing, then raised an eyebrow and asked, "Or did you?"

Natsume raised an eyebrow in return. "One: you're as loud as a dancing bear, or even louder than that." He knew that was an exaggeration, but it was always amusing to see Ruka's reactions to it - like now. He smirked as he saw the blond frown like a child that hadn't been given his candy.

"Two," he said, opening his other eye, "you all but screamed into the loudspeaker to come back to those dumb-ass classes."

"I know I'm not that loud," Ruka huffed, then after a second thought, added, "Though maybe Hotaru is when she's swimming."

Natsume groaned. "Don't bring up the witch. I've finally got suited to the peace."

Ruka glared at him for a few seconds before smiling again, revealing his white teeth. "You are aware that she's my girlfriend, right?"

"Which is precisely why I call her a witch," Natsume said. "You're dating her, so I bet she used some voodoo magic to make you like her."

Ruka rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Natsume. I'm seriously doubting whether you are a genius or not."

"Want to test it?" Natsume challenged. "Even half-asleep, I'm still smarter than you."

"I wouldn't know, because after all, you never come to classes!" Ruka exclaimed.

Natsume flinched. "Tch. This is what I mean by being too loud, Dancing-Bear-Ruka."

There was a pause before Ruka weakly offered, "Fake-genius-cat-Natsume?"

A snort came from the trunk of the tree. "That was pathetic."

Both boys' heads turned down in the direction of the voice. Natsume sighed, recognizing it. Ruka, however, had the opposite reaction. He smiled even more widely, and, delightedly asked, "What are you doing, Hotaru? You almost never come out here."

Hotaru ignored him and fixated her eyes on Natsume.

He sighed again. "What do you want, Imai?" Natsume snarled.

Violet eyes gleamed and a smirk made itself apparent on her lips as she said, "I'm here to make a deal."

"A deal? What deal?" he asked, regarding her suspiciously.

"Aren't you curious about the girl?" Hotaru asked teasingly.

"Girl?" Ruka's head swiveled from side to side like a spectator in a tennis match, his blue eyes demanding answers from his childhood friends. "What girl? Do you have a girlfriend? I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!"

Natsume flicked Ruka's head to stop his wails. "Idiot. I don't have a girlfriend. Don't jump to weird conclusions."

"Oh?" Hotaru's smirk grew wider. "Weird conclusions, huh? I didn't know you felt that way, Hyuuga."

"You know that's not what I meant, Imai," Natsume snapped, glaring at her. "Don't deny it. Anyways, why do you think I'm curious about her?"

"Now I'm really wondering if you play for the other tea-"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

Hotaru sighed regretfully. "Oh well. It was fun while it lasted." Her face transformed from a smug expression to one of seriousness - her business face. "I'll tell you what I find out about her, but in exchange for something I want."

Natsume contemplated her offer. Then he asked, "For what? Money?"

"No. Information for information. Though that's something we'll discuss in private," Hotaru said, glancing at Ruka pointedly.

Ruka blinked, then his ears reddened slightly. "Oh. You mean me, right? Then I'll just be going now," he said awkwardly. Before jumping off the branch, he pointed an accusing finger at Natsume. "You better come to class!"

Natsume watched Ruka disappear behind the green hills, then let himself fall, hands never leaving his pockets. His stance was relaxed and he was slouching, giving no indication he literally fell out of a tree. "How do you know her, anyway?"

"I'm not revealing that information until a later time. So, how about it?"

* * *

"Hey, Natsume!" an annoyingly cheerful voice called out.

The raven-haired lad opened one eye, saw who had spoke to him, and closed his eye once more, deciding it wasn't worth it.

"How mean. And here I had some news too." The voice didn't sound any less cheerful than before.

"What do you want, Koko?" Natsume asked irritably, sitting up from his slouch. He yawned sleepily.

"Hmmm," Koko said, circling the bench suspiciously. "Didn't you take like, a five-hour nap during the morning classes?"

"Two. A girl, Ruka, and Imai interrupted three hours of it," Natsume said. "Now, what do you want?"

Koko scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, I had some news to give you, but that's probably all the sleep you had today, so never mind."

"Doesn't matter. I'm awake now. Just tell me and get it over with already or scram."

"Yes, sir." Koko mock-saluted him, causing Natsume to shoot a piercing glare at him. "Okay, okay. Well, about that girl we saw today, she's a -"

"Hello, everyone! What a beautiful afternoon it is today, isn't it Natsume-kun?"

The addressed person directed his glare to the blond teacher. "Shut up, old man."

"Yes, yes. Oh, Anna's not here?" Narumi checked off a box and then set the attendance sheet down on his desk, smiling widely. "Okay, we have some news!" He paused for dramatic effect, his amethyst eyes gleaming. "We have a new transfer student!"

Almost a split second later, there were shouts and yells from students asking questions, but two icy voices silenced them immediately.

"Shut up," Natsume and Hotaru said simultaneously, their cold gazes slicing across the room.

The class shut up at once, not wanting to evoke the teens' deadly wrath. Taking advantage of the sudden quiet, Koko's hand shot up and he yelled, "Narumi! Is the student a boy or a girl?"

Narumi's lips tilted up into a small smile. "You probably know already, don't you Koko-kun?"

"Mmm, yeah. But I'm asking for the class' sake. And they seem too scared to, so yeah," Koko finished.

"Koko-kun, don't begin a sentence with 'but' and 'and'. It's incorrect-"

"To begin a sentence with a conjunction," the class chorused, except for the stoic duo.

"Correct!" Narumi beamed. "Though, grammatical errors aside, the new student is a girl. She's very quiet, so don't scare her. Please come in, Mikan-chan!"

There was a moment of hushed excitement, but no one came through the door. They waited for a few more seconds before releasing disappointed sighs.

Natsume abruptly stood up from his seat. The eyes of his classmates followed his smooth stride as he headed for the other door. "Screw this. Like hell I'm going to wait for someone who won't even come in."

"Wait, Natsume-kun -"

The harsh slam of the door stopped Narumi's words.

"Well, that was somewhat eventful," Koko said, and the rest of the class agreed with him.

* * *

Outside, Natsume encountered a strange sight. He found Anna, who was supposedly absent and easily recognizable by her fluffy pink hair, kneeling next to what looked to be a black-brown ball. Walking closer, he saw that the ball was actually a person - the girl who he had met in the tree a few hours ago.

His black boots didn't even make a ghost of a sound as he came closer to the two. Although, the girl seemed to sense it somehow, and her head snapped up, her hazel eyes clouded with the same terror he saw in the tree. Fast as lightning, she jumped up and bolted. At least, until Anna, who was on the track team, grabbed her hand faster than the girl could begin to run.

She froze in her tracks. Literally froze, with her body tensed up and not moving a millimeter as far as he could see.

He could hear Anna's quiet whispers. "Please don't be afraid. Nobody is going to hurt you here. Okay? Calm down and focus. Look closely."

The girl did so, her slim frame trembling imperceptibly. She opened her eyes, and Natsume was surprised, yet again, at the sheer depth of the hazel orbs.

Anna smiled and released her hand, apparently satisfied with her progress. "What's your name?"

Her eyes darted around, before finally settling on him. She hesitated for a few seconds and locked eyes with him.

_"Please go," _her eyes said.

* * *

"Natsume? What are you doing back here?" Ruka whispered.

He shot a glare at the blond. "Don't think this is normal," he said, propping his feet up on the bench. "I'm only staying until she comes in."

"By she, do you mean-"

"Ruka Nogi, tell me the method for the Triangle Law of Addition," the math teacher, Jinno, said. He didn't turn around from the board, continuing to write things nobody really cared about.

"It's... Um..." Ruka quickly scanned the blackboard for anything of reference and found absolutely nothing. "It's... Uh..."

"Vector b is translated so that its tail coincides with the head of a, idiot."

Ruka looked shocked at Natsume's help, but repeated what he said anyways.

"Then, tell me what the Additive identity property and the Additive inverse property states," Jinno said, continuing with his interrogation.

"The identity property states that there exists a unique vector zero, such that a + 0 = 0 + a = a."

Again, Ruka repeated his words, not knowing what he was saying.

"What about the inverse property, Nogi?"

"States that there exists a vector -a, which is called the additive inverse of a, so that a + -a = -a + a = 0."

For the third time, Ruka relayed the information to the teacher, hoping the questions would stop soon.

Fortunately, his wish was granted. Unfortunately, it came with Jinno saying, "Detention, Nogi. You too, Hyuuga."

"Wh-what?" Ruka spluttered incredulously. "We answered the questions correctly!"

"I believe I only directed the questions to you, not Hyuuga." Ruka flushed angrily at his slip-up. "Furthermore, I do not teach about the properties until the next semester. Detention after school. Class dismissed."

Right on cue, the bell for lunch rang. The boys stood up, Ruka gathering his books while Natsume waited for him impatiently by the door.

"I'm sorry, Natsume. I-"

"Oi, Jinno," Natsume called.

A vein popped in his forehead. Jinno turned around from the blackboard, glaring at Natsume through his glasses. "It's Jinno-sensei to you, Hyuuga, and —"

"I'm aware. Now tell me the reason for the detention."

"I thought I made it clear. It was because you two weren't paying attention."

"That's bullshit."

"Fantastic. After class, Hyuuga and Nogi."

"No."

Jinno turned around. "Excuse me?"

"No. Mainly because you have no reason."

He sneered. "Do you mind explaining why you think so?"

Natsume shrugged. "It's simple. You're a teacher. Your job is to teach."

"Your point?"

"To get detention for knowing things faster than you could teach is an invalid reason for detention."

"The fact remains that you weren't paying attention-"

"If you have a reason for us to pay attention, tell me then. Let's go, Ruka."

Natsume slammed the door behind them, muttering expletives under his breath.

"Thanks, Natsume! You saved us!"

He turned to Ruka, who was smiling gratefully at him. "You owe me another one. See you next period."

Before he could walk away, Ruka grabbed Natsume's arm. "Wait. You're coming to the next class too?"

"Yeah. She'll come eventually. She seems interesting."

With that, he ran.

* * *

"Here."

He passed a plate over to the younger boy, who took it and scarfed down everything as fast as he could.

The gray-haired teen gulped the last morsel of the sandwich and gave a small smile. "Thanks, Natsume-nii."

Natsume scoffed. "Moronic Youichi."

"Mm. By the way, what happened to your cheek?" Youichi asked, his steely blue eyes scrutinizing the reddening cheek.

"The usual. I don't even know why you ask anymore," Natsume said nonchalantly.

"Damn him. I swear I'm going to kill him. No, before that, I'm going to chop off his -"

"Mm. Say that after you get out of this hellhole."

Youichi shot him a wolf-like glare, learned from none other than Natsume himself. "Damn you too, Natsume-nii."

"You shouldn't say that with a nii added to it, idiot." He flicked Youichi's forehead before looking at the time. "Shit. Class already started."

"Wow. You're actually attending classes, Natsume?" Youichi asked, emphasizing the lack of the_ nii_. He clapped stoically, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. "This should be in the news or something."

Natsume flicked him again, but his crimson eyes showed faint amusement. "Shut up. Koko said there was a transfer student."

"Hm. Koko's the guy with the weird mind-reading skills, right?"

"Yeah. See you in a few hours."

Natsume closed the metal door for the nth time, his raven locks covering the regret in his eyes.

* * *

"You're late, Natsume," Misaki, the science teacher, said without looking away from the textbook.

"At least I showed up," Natsume replied, taking his seat next to Kitsuneme, Koko's fraternal twin.

"That's better than usual. Continue reading, Anna."

"Where was I?" The girl floundered for a second before her ocean-blue eyes brightened. "Oh, never mind, I found it."

Natsume stopped focusing on Anna's words, instead thinking about something else. If Anna was here, would that mean...?

He scanned the room, somewhat unsurprised when he didn't spot the brunette.

A few minutes passed by with Natsume twirling a pen in boredom, until a soft ripping sound was heard.

On a small piece of paper, Kitsuneme had written in his sloppy handwriting, _Kuonji again?_

He inclined his head imperceptibly, confirming Kitsuneme's suspicions.

Kitsuneme sighed, shaking his head slightly.

_Why?_

_Youichi,_ he mouthed.

Kitsuneme nodded in an 'I-see' gesture. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what to write next. An idea struck him, and he quickly scribbled on the paper.

_Why are you in class again?_

Natsume raised an eyebrow and stared at his friend, the question clear:_ Is that bad?_

Kitsuneme quickly shook his head. _What I meant to say was: you've been to half of second period, another half of third, and now you're in sixth period with us. So, like, two classes today. Why the sudden change?_

_Only now._

_Because...?_

Kitsuneme waited for an answer, but none came.

_Hello?_

_Ask Koko._

_You're a bastard, you know that?_

* * *

Mikan was taking a nightly stroll, just as she had done countless times in Okinawa. It was a shame she couldn't do it during the day, with the people milling about, but doing it when evening fell almost made up for it. Everything seemed so beautiful and peaceful then - the midnight blue of the sky, the faint twinkle of the stars, the cool breeze that ruffled her auburn hair.

Smiling simply at the thought of it, she didn't notice the blond in her path. It was only until she heard the dull _thump_ of the boy's textbooks that she actually saw him.

On reflex, she bent down to pick up the books when she froze, her hand floating a few inches away. Already the fear was starting to grip her, squeezing the breath out of her lungs, paralyzing her limbs, making her unable to move.

"I'm sorry," the boy muttered, and she started suddenly. By doing so, her hair, which had been covering her face, was swept to the side. At the same moment, the boy looked up. His brown eyes immediately widened in shock and sheer disbelief.

"M-M-Mikan!" he stammered, making her jump again, but this time in surprise. "Wh-why...I mean...what are you doing here?"

Before she could answer - or at least attempt to - a male teen sauntered up to them, a sneer clearly visible. "Hey, Iinchou," he slurred, slinging an arm around the cautious blond. Mikan could tell he was drunk. She eyed him with unconscious distaste. How many seniors could say they drank to the point where they were just falling into pieces?

Mikan's attention snapped back to the guy, who had spoken again. "Doncha have some cash on ya? 'M all out, ya shee."

He had only began to shake his head when the drunk guy's arm tightened around his neck, making it a choke hold. He clawed at the arm desperately. "C'mon, don' be that way."

Wait a minute. The fear was starting to release her, so she could form something akin to clear thoughts.

Glasses. Warm brown eyes. Blond hair. That gentle voice, so familiar from her childhood.

Yuu?

"S-stop."

The word fell unbidden from her lips, her unused voice shaky and wavering. Her hands flew to her throat, fingers searching for the bruises that had long since faded before falling back to her sides. Her eyes widened of their own accord. What had she just done? Her unspoken vow to never speak until she could make things right again was broken. Shattered, crumbled, _broken._ What had she done?

It was suddenly harder to breathe. She had two choices now, since their eyes were on her.

Speak, and save her old childhood friend's life, or try to salvage her broken vow.

Heart speeding up, she inwardly rolled her eyes. Well, that wasn't much of a choice, was it?

Her heart pounded painfully in her chest, the monotonous sound drowning out nearly everything, and her ears felt hot. She swallowed, forcing herself to steel herself mentally and physically. She had to do this. "Wh-" She took a deep breath and started again, her voice infinitely more stronger and sharp. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Her words had distracted the guy enough to loosen his hold. Unfortunately, it had shifted his direction to the young girl. He peered at her incoherently, purple eyes clouded. "An' who are ya?"

Her eyes narrowed at him.

Idiot.

The look in her eyes was deadly; the soft hazel color had hardened into smoldering amber.

_"Get out of here."_

Her words, although quiet, were strong. They were laced with an unmistakable note of command and each word was delivered like thunder shaking the earth; they promised absolute hell if he didn't leave.

Still, the guy was stupid enough to think she was a defenseless little girl. He jumped, hands fisted, a feral grin on his face.

Fuck no.

She didn't make the biggest mistake of her life eleven years ago for nothing.

Her head automatically leaned to the side, and the fist sailed past harmlessly, missing her cheek by miles.

The alcohol was not doing anything good for him. His sense of balance was off, his anger fueled, his reasoning all but extinct, and Mikan could see that. It was obvious who was going to win.

He let out a roar and lunged for her, fingers outstretched for her throat. She smiled bitterly.

_How nostalgic_.

Using his weight against him, she easily grabbed his hands and flipped him over her shoulder, slamming his vulnerable back into the ground.

"If you actually have brain cells, then you should get out and never come back," she told him, hazel eyes studying him seriously.

Even half conscious, the guy didn't hesitate now. He tailed it out of there as fast as he could, tripping and stumbling every few steps. Though within seconds, all that remained was a fading dust storm.

Mikan exhaled slowly. Now that the adrenaline rush was gone, the fear slammed with full force like a truck. She was utterly numb, seeing things through a haze and hearing things like she was underwater. Completely forgetting the fact she was next to her long-time friend, she managed to scramble up and disappear through the line of trees before Yuu could even get one word out.

* * *

"So, how about those lessons? Don't think I'm doing this because I'm obligated to or anything. I really want to pay you back for helping my boyfriend out; plus, I think we could become really great friends," Anna finished.

Mikan turned to look at Sumire, who was shocked into silence - a rare occurrence not seen for at least seven years - by the situation. The brunette clapped her hands in front of the jade eyes, gaining Sumire's attention immediately.

"What?" she snapped.

_Tell her she doesn't have to and that I wouldn't mind if she quit in a day or something._

"She says yes. But you absolutely, can _not_ quit," the green-haired girl said, disinterested eyes studying her manicured nails. It seemed that she hadn't gotten over Mikan and Anna's easy relationship yet. Jealousy _was _ugly.

"Okay!" Anna beamed at Mikan, who was practically turtle slapping Sumire for the wrong translation.

_That wasn't what I said! Why would you -_

Mikan's hand halted suddenly, inches away from Sumire's reddening arm.

"Hey, what's -" Sumire started to ask, but then her eyes followed Mikan's to the door, which was slowly opening.

"Whatever, you idiot! See you tomorrow!" the blue-haired girl called, rolling her eyes as she closed the door behind her. She blinked at the frozen scene and looked behind her warily, then back at the three girls. "Is there something wrong?"

Mikan barely heard anything. She was already reaching for the front of her black blazer, her hand shaking in trepidation. The blue-haired girl finally understood the situation and began to focus her eyes solely on the hardwood floor as she cautiously headed back for the door.

Too much. It was too much.

Mikan slowly backed out, with her hands trembling, knees knocking into each other, feet in a ninety degree angle to better support herself.

"Wait! Mikan, don't go!" Anna called out suddenly, and Mikan snapped.

She sprinted out the door, past the bewildered girl, not caring where she was going as long as she could just _get away_. It was too much to ask for her to be in a room with three people at once. It didn't matter if she had just spoken hours earlier. It didn't matter that she was at least trying not to flee when Anna was there.

It didn't matter.

Because the fact remained that she didn't have any real social contact for more than a decade. Nor had she taken a step outside in broad daylight.

Nothing mattered.

Not her efforts, not her desire to help - nothing.

She didn't pay attention to her surroundings, nor cared at that point.

Which was why she missed the raven-haired lad talking to his friend, Koko. And that was how she ended up accidentally tackling him to the floor with her surprisingly strong head butt.

Somehow ending up with his lips pressed softly against her own.

_What?_

* * *

Preview: Different Situations

It was incomprehensible. It was perplexing. And it was utterly, wholly, and completely _confusing._ What she did to make the people above so angry that they had to make her suffer like thiswas just too confusing to her. First, making her stay in a room with three people at once; then making her run into two more people.

And now.

Having her first kiss stolen by a person she didn't even know. For her, that was on the top of the list of _Most Horrible Things That Have Happened in Life._

_What the hell did I do to deserve all this on my first day?_

Mikan slowly sat up, her shoulders shaking from the shock of what happened. Her already large brown eyes widened, unblinking at the tall, groaning teen in front of her. She watched as he rubbed his head, clicking his tongue in annoyance. His head rose, blood-red eyes freezing her in place with a piercing glare.

Looking at those eyes that were just about ready to_ kill_, she knew she was screwed. In for a torture worse than her worst nightmare. Going to die an early death.

"Haha." Both pairs of eyes, frightened and murderous, snapped to the boy who actually had the balls to laugh. "Well, I see you've met my friend Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan," Koko said, scratching his head awkwardly.

Oh, and she was definitely going to drag Koko down with her into her grave.

Almost in a trance, Mikan saw his brown eyes dart behind her, the color from his face draining at an alarming rate. "Oh shit," he whispered. "We're all screwed."

The brunette almost didn't want to look - for what could be worse than anything that just happened - but she did anyway, her heart about to break her ribs from the excessive pounding. She could feel the dread growing painfully, turning her insides to mush. In a quick and loud heartbeat, Mikan was as pale as Koko, or even more so.

Because Sumire was standing there, her jade eyes just blazing with fury. Judging by the way she seemed furious enough that it looked like any minute now, her permed hair was going to rise as hissing snakes like Medusa, Mikan thought it was very, _very_ likely that Sumire had just witnessed her own sister kissing her long-term crush.

"What," Sumire snarled, "just happened?"

Mikan flinched, her shaking turning more violent. Then of course, things just _had _to get worse, because the vindictive jerk who she just - no, don't _think about it - _bumped into decided to say something._  
_

"You're a really bad kisser, you know that?" he drawled, the corner of his lips rising in a condescending, barely-there smirk.

_Freaking jerk! He somehow knew that Sumire had the ability to possibly kill me. _

Her fear of people was left in the dust, replaced by the white-hot bubbling mold of sheer hate. She turned to him, eyes now just as murderous as his. His eyebrow raised, as if to challenge her.

She almost scoffed in disbelief.

_Fucking asshole!_

"Mikan." Her head snapped up at the _sweetsweetsweet_ voice, her fear freshly renewed. She almost didn't look, but seeing as she was an act-before-you-think person, her eyes rose to meet Sumire's. And she wished, oh so desperately wished, that she could take it back, because the expression on her sister's face was just horrifying. Sumire smiled at her, eyes fixed on her trembling figure.

When Sumire smiled, shit was going to go _down. _Mikan knew that Koko knew it too, for she could hear the very audible gulp that did _not_ come from her.

"You -" Knowing Sumire for practically her whole life allowed Mikan the insane ability to predict what she was going to say next. And she was so glad for it, for she had a two-second head start so Sumire to finish what she was saying. "- have three seconds to run."

By the time the word _run _was uttered, Mikan was already running, rounding the corner.

As she was sprinting away from the raging monster that was unfortunately her sister, she had one thought.

_You wanna play, Hyuuga? _

Her eyes flashed.

_Then we'll play._

* * *

A/N: So, it's going to be my birthday on July 13th, and it would be _completely bawwsss_ and the _best present ever _if I could get some reviews. Preferably 13. Since my birthday's on the thirteenth and all? Yeah, not funny. Okay, getting onto the reviews then.

**AnimeMango:** You know, I think your name is extremely interesting. Very unique. But, if it weren't for that first part, I would've wondered if it was a compliment or not. Then this review would be completely different. Although you said it was good. So thanks? Ahaha, I have no idea why that was a question. It was supposed to be a statement. STATEMENT. Yeah, I'll just go now.

**aurora0914: **Here's your update, thank you, and I couldn't really write the whole chapter in his POV, so sorry about that. Do you _know _how hard it is to write a whole chapter in his POV? It's like trying to break into the government's security system and then you find out it's written in some foreign language. Not easy. So you'll have to settle for like three crappy scenes. And it's so fun to keep people in suspense. Don't you think so? And I'll try to update faster than every two months, I promise. And as for Mikan not talking, that's going to be revealed soon. Dang, I sound like a cheesy movie trailer.

**spica14: **Is it really impossible? Lots of people can do that. Like best friends, siblings, gfs/bfs, etc. It may not be as specific as this, but you often get the general point across with eye contact and body movements. And when you live with a person for a person for like seventeen years (or see them a lot), it may be possible to actually speak with eye contact and body language. Of course, I have no idea. All I'm doing in this fic is taking that a little further. And this isn't going to last very long, trust me. I'm as eager as you are (I think; if you aren't, well this is awkward) to get her talking. Even though this only the third chapter. Yeah, I have issues with patience. And I didn't make her use sign language or anything, because in this fic, Mikan has horrible memory. She couldn't possibly remember all those signs and stuff. I sure don't, even though I tried to a couple of years back. And thank you, for your review and your honest opinion. Here's a waffle for your work, effort to get over your laziness and type that wonderfully long review? Haha. #


End file.
